Meet Again
by PrincessHinata
Summary: Sakura and Li are on different ends of the social pyramid, but as soon as they see each other they know that shouldn't be true. Might stay as a one shot story, but if people comment and want me to continue I will.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

I rewrote this first chapter so I can make it longer. And if I say so myself it is deffinitly better then before. Lol! 

**Meet Again**

**Chapter One **

**by. PrincessHinata**

Syaoran Li, the son of a merchant in the land of Clow, was always satisfied with his life and his father's job. But then one day he was forced to go to work with his father.

"SON! I need you to come to work with me today," yelled Syaoran's father from down the hallway.

"But dad I was hoping to go into town today and get some ummmm... new shoes," said Syaoran still half asleep.

"I'm sorry did what I said sound like a question, because it was more of a you have to not do you want to," chuckled Syaoran's father.

Syaoran got up and put on some green pants made out a material that has just become popular, denim , it is comfortable and easy to do work in, also a tan tank top and his black boots.

"The princess has ordered some carpets to be brought to her palace," his father said as soon as Syaoran got out to the cart.

"Have you ever seen to princess Dad?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes." he said casually

"What is she like?" wondered Syaoran out loud.

"Well she is as pretty as her mother was, but she has the personality of her father and is very mischievous." his father said.

If You couldn't tell Syaoran had never meet The princess and knew nothing about her. Today will be the first time he meets her.

When they got to the front gates the guards smiled. They knew who they were and automatically opened the gates for them.

"Well son don't fall in love with the princess she's like her mother. A heart breaker."

They walked into the palace and was greeted by the King.

"Hello gentlemen. Thank you for bring your store to us. I believe it is to dangerous for the Princess to go out into town and get these things herself," King Touya said.

"It is no problem your majesty. We are always lucky to have your business," Syaoran's father said as he and Syaoran bowed to him.

King Touya showed them to the room they were to set up in. The room was in the middle of the palace and as soon as you walked into the room all you see is a big portrait of the royal family on the wall above a fire place. The room had no other decorations. Syaoran guessed it was used for this kind of thing only. It took about half an hour to get everything set up. They brought more then they were asked just in case the Princess wanted something extra it was always a chance they were willing to take.

As soon as the Princess walked in the room her beauty struck him silent. He had never felt this way about any girl he has ever seen.

She did not talk to him, but he knew he had to. She picked out her carpet and then left the room quickly.

"Wow, that was quick," Touya said surprised, " I guess she is so mad that she doesn't even want to look."

"Well thank you guys for coming and sorry the Princess only bought one thing," said Youkito politely.

As soon as he thought she would be out of earshot he told his father how he felt.

"Dad, Sakura is the most beautiful girl I have ever meet."

"Thats only natural, but by the way she didn't talk I think she might have felt the same way," said his father after thinking for a while.

"Well Dad, I don''t know if it's natural or not I only know who thing I have to meet her again."

As soon as Sakura Kinomoto woke up she jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom. While taking a shower she was thinking about how much fun she was going to have today. She's going to go shopping for decorations for her room. Her shower went quick and she quickly changed into purple leggings and a gold and purple long shirt that slit at the sides from mid thigh to where the shirt ended. She then dried her hair as quickly as possible and bounced to her room. Unfortunately her brother and King of Clow, Touya, and his best friend, Yukito, the son of a wealthy nobleman, came in just at the time she was about to exit her room to leave for shopping.

"Princess it is not safe for you to go outside at this time of day or today at all," said Yukito calm as usual.

"But I am already ready and I am willing to let guards come with me. Thats how bad I want to go," Sakura said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry sister, but what I says goes and thats final," Touya said sternly.

"As usual Touya your being bossy," mocked Sakura.

"Well anyway, Princess since you can't go shopping we brought shopping to you. A local merchant that lives just out of the palace is here to show you al of his merchandise. He is the man that we have bought most of the things in the Palace from," explained Yukito.

She was angry at this and it made her always pleasant mood turn sour. Touya and Yukito could sense her displeasure and it made them uneasy. Unfortunately she was not going to get her way this time she would have to get over it.

She was walking out of her room following Touya and Yukito when she saw a young boy about her age. She stopped in her tracks and just stood and watched him. Her stomach knotted up and she felt her throat tighten. This feeling was knew to her and she knew talking was out of the question.

"Are you coming Sakura?" yelled Touya.

She nodded and started walking towards the door.

She walked into the room saying nothing and picking out her carpet, then leaving as quickly as she could.

"Wow, that was quick," Touya said surprised, " I guess she is so mad that she doesn't even want to look."

"Well thank you guys for coming and sorry the Princess only bought one thing," said Youkito politely.

Touya and Youkito left after that, but Sakura was hiding around the corner and then when they were gone she went back to the door to see if she could find out his name, but all the heard was "Sakura."

He was talking about her.

She went up to her room and laid into her bed.

She feel asleep thinking…

I have to meet him again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Search part 1

Well some people left comments saying that I should continue this story, so I am trying my best and I don't mind if you tell me what you truly think. I want to know what I can do better, because personally I think I stink at writing stories. But thank you everyone who has read it so far even though I have had only posted for a few days.

Love You All

PrincessHinata

I Don't own Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Li, or any character from ccs, but I do own Jakito and Wampums (lol)

_Meet Again_

_Chapter Two_

_by._

_PrincessHinata_

Sakura woke up the next morning determined to find the boy that came into her palace.

She got up and put on a plain tan dress that showed off her slender form. Then she slipped on a hunter green cloak that ran to the floor.

After she finished brushing her hair and making sure it curved in all the right places, right above her shoulders, she waled straight tout of her room and began walking towards the door. When she was almost all the way to the door her brother popped p out of nowhere and asked, "Where are you going in such a jumpy mood?"

"Well, I wanted to get some fresh air," she said as calmly as she could.

Touya rasied his eyebrow and she knew exactly what he meant, because she had seen that look millions of times. This look was look of distrust, so she usually had to change the subject before he started asking her more questions.

''I really liked my carpet I got yesterday," she said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh really," he replied, raising his eyebrow even higher.

"Yes, in fact I would like to thank the merchants that came yesterday. Would you happen to know their names?'' Sakura asked.

"I can tell you that the father's name is Jakito Li, but I do not know the name of his son," Touya said after thinking for a few moments.

"Thanks Touya," replied Sakura as she jumped into motion.

Touya knew Sakura was up to something, so he called in Tomoyo to follow her. He knew Tomoyo would not tell him everything, but he knew Tomoyo would protect Sakura with her life.

Sakura walked towards the study room, but as soon as she knew Touya left from in front of the door she turned around and headed back outside. She squeaked past the guards and through the gates.

She walked up to the first man she saw on the road. He was a carpenter that had worked on the palace many times, yet should could not recall his name.

She taped him on the shoulder and as soon as the man turned and looked at her she spilled her whole story. "Imlookingforaboywhocametothepalacebutiolnyknowhisfathersnamedoyouknowamannamedjakitoli?"

"Woa...slow down miss," chuckled the carpenter,"Can you repeat that slower?"

"Do you know a Merchant named Jakito Li?" Sakura said as slow as should could.

"Yes, yes I do. He lives in a big brick house up on the hill, but about now he should be in the town square at his shop, with his son," he replied.

"Oh thank you," Sakura said after she hugged the carpenter, then she ran off towards town.

She was in such a hurry she did not notice that she had tripped until it was tolate. She felt her knees give out and she lost her balance. She hit the ground with a THUMP and then just laid there for a few moments. When she lifted her head up she saw a hand reach out towards her to help her up.

_Thump_

Her heart skipped a beat, was it him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Search part 2

Sorry it's been so long, but I just haven't been in the mood to write. So tonight hopefully I will get a good bit done It's just so hard when I nitpick at everything. I hate how I write, but this will hopefully make me better. Heh! Anyway thanks for sticking along with me. I'm sorry my chapters are short, but I just think that thats when they should end. I will try my best to make it long, but I just don;t know anyway. Please comment back anything will help.

Just so you know Sakura and Syaoran are about 14 in my story, so they are young, but not to young.

Thanks,

PH

_**Meet Again**_

Chapter Three

by.

Princess Hinata

Last Time:

When she lifted her head up she saw a hand reach out towards her to help her up.

_Thump_

Her heart skipped a beat, was it him.

_Sakura_

"Are you okay Princess?"

_It was Tomoyo. When had she gotten here. Was she following me. _

"I'm fine Tomoyo. I just tripped thats all."

"Well if you say so, but princess I think you need to stop running."

"Tomoyo did my brother send you?"

"Yes."

"Well will you tell him to stop worrying?"

"No."

"Then will you stop following me?"

"No."

"Will you say something other then No?"

"Yes."

"Fine if you want to follow me if you can!"

Sakura took off running again and this time she made it to the town square without falling. She was franticly looking around like a lost little kid looking for her mother. Thats when she saw him. Syaoran. He was sitting on the edge of the fountain reading. He looked so solemn sitting there. Like he was at peace and nothing could disturb him. Sakura quietly walked towards him.

"SYAORAN! Come help me son!"

Syaoran jumped at the sound of his name and ran towards his father.

Sakura kept walking towards him, hoping he wold see her, but he didn't. She went to the fountain and sat down waiting for him to come back.

_Syaoran_

_I need to find the princess today, but father has asked me to help him at work._

"Syaoran wake up!"

Syaoran jumped out of bed startled by the noise.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"Well hurry up its time to leave.

He slowly climbed down the stairs and then ran to catch up with his father who had already loaded the cart and started towards town.

_Father will give me a break today, so I can go look for the princess during that time. She will most likely be at the castle, it is her house. During the time I can I will run over there and see her. _

"Get your head out of the clouds! I will give you time to go see her highness, Princess Sakura."

"How did you know what I was think?" Syaoran said as his checks turned beet red.

"I was a boy once too ya know."

The rest of the walk was in silence until Syaoran heard exactly what he was looking for. It was Sakura's voice, but he could not see where it was coming from. And then thats when it hit him literally. A rock had hit him in the head which caused him to turn around and see Sakura. She was dressed in commoners clothing, but she was still her beautiful self.

Sakura started running and thats when he saw it, she was going to fall. She was going to fall on the rock that had just hit him in the head.

Down she went right onto her face. He started to run over to her, but a young black haired girl got to her first. He had seen that girl, but could not recall her name.

Syaoran continued walking with his father even though he knew he should stay behind and talk to her.

When Syaoran finally got to the town square he had to set up and help sell the items his father brought with him. Sayaoran's father told him to go over to the fountain and read a manual on how to set up a new cart, so it would be easier to handle. As he walked over to the fountain he knew that Sakura seemed like she was heading to town before she fell and that hopefully she would come here, so instead of actually reading the manual he sat there looking around for her.

5 minutes later he saw her. He looked down at his book pretending to read, but still looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She saw him.

"SYAORAN! Come help me son!"

startled by the noise Syaoran jumped up and ran over to his father. He didn't look back just in case it would give him away. But when he got over to the stand he took a quick look and noticed that she was sitting at the fountain staring right at him.


End file.
